The Chase
by Ivy rose 14
Summary: what if mikan was kidnapped? would somebody cares to rescue? pls read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is actually the story I wrote that entitles "A Day without You" I change it into "The Chase" and I change some few things here. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**The Chase**

It was another day in the academy, time to get up and spend the day on how you like it.

Students are sick of waking up early everyday that whenever their alarm clock ring they just turn it off and wait for another five minutes for it to ring again. Well, let's just say, define an ordinary easy-go-lucky student; lazy, tired to get up, you say it. But this day is different, students are up on their bed and were out of their room, their lips are smiling and so their eyes. Everyone is busy and energetic and so is the upcoming day!

Mikan. She's the one that's leading them. She is in a high spirit this week more similar to an ADHD child; so excited about the incoming celebration. She can't stop talking about it. She's talking about the same topic every day, again and again, for the whole week and it's already hurting her friend's eardrums. The ring of the bell was their only savior, if you hear the bell ringed, you can hear the synchronized sigh of everyone, no more loud voice no more same topic! Yeeheey! Even though they don't show it to Mikan but deep inside, they are celebrating secretly.

Finally, the ceremony started after everyone was settled in the venue. The principals come up the stages and start their speeches and soon the others follow. The students were really quite and the teachers were making sure that everyone wouldn't do anything crazy specially Mr. Jinno who was eyeing Mikan the whole time. At last, the ceremony ended with attractive fireworks of faces of different animals...

At last the awaited festival has started!

And now students excitedly went to their clubs for the preparation. They wore their best suits and costumes and once again gathered for one last meeting to remind everybody about their designated jobs and where should they go; seems like everyone on each club have prepared for the festival. The celebration had just begun but everybody is already having fun!

**An hour later**

"Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! Hotaru's amazing!" shouted brunette.

"Amazing! It's the word of the day," Natsume smirk. "Hey polka, are you really that dumb that Amazing is the only word you can say? Or do you want me to lend you a dictionary?" he added with a smirk.

"Ha-ha! Funny!" she laughed sarcastically

"Fighting again?" Tsubasa broke up from behind.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Natsume is bullying me again," Mikan cried running to him. He carried her in his arms as Mikan lean on his chest whining.

"I should be going I'm not seeing fun here," he said turning around. "Child abuser," he whispered in greeted teeth.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Tsubasa asked, raising his eyebrow.

Natsume pretend he didn't hear anything and continued walking.

Instead of insisting, Tsubasa said nothing but only give him a smirk. "Hey wait, Natsume look," he said chasing him. "I had noticed so many suited guys here, all have the same uniform. Is someone important coming?

"Really? Where?" Mikan uttered, suddenly stopping from crying.

"They're everywhere! Don't tell me you haven't noticed them."

"Well umm I'm kinda… you know, busy, you see." She added with a sarcastic smile.

Natsume didn't say anything but he gave those guys a suspicious look.

**Going to sleep…**

Mikan's POV

It's the third day of the festival and everything is getting better and better! Everyone is unbelievable! Even though they're tired, they're still doing their best to catch the people's attention. I even got a big yawned it was so good; I can't remember since when was the last time I made a yawn like this.

I have never been this exhausted; my body is so tired I didn't even care to take a bath I went straight to my bed and collapsed to my queen sized bed. I'm so happy I can take my sweet nap…

Knock. Knock.

Answering the door is such a pain in the ass you're lucky I'm a goody-two-shoes person. So I jumped off the bed to see who it was but I'm sure everyone is asleep now. I open the door slightly to see who it was.

"Excuse me, are you Mikan?"

"Yes, why?" she ask.

"Your professor wants to talk to you," a strange man said in front of me, he look at me straight in the face which made me uncomfortable.

"W-Wha-Why?," I asked even though I already had on mind why was I called. Thinking about it made my body cold and stiff.

"Mister, tell me! Is it about the talking flower or is it about the broom? I didn't break it! I swear!"

I know it's bad to lie but I'm sure I have to defend myself or else a terrifying nightmare will hunt me again. I can imagine Mr. Jinno with his long loud preaches which starts with _"ITS YOU AGAIN? What miracle should I do just to change you? You're always on the top of my list of ill-disciplined students." _Putting this scene in my head really reminds me of hell.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but if you wouldn't come with me I have no option but to force you," he said.

"Shit!" that's all I can say when he said that. Of course I can't do anything about it. Me against his huge body? It's impossible.

"My scariest nightmare, please be gentle with me this time".

So since I can't do anything but follow, I went out the room as he followed behind me. I felt him hold my hand, I thought it was just to make sure that I wouldn't escape but it surprised me when he grabbed me and covered my nose with a hankie. I smelled something awful, I couldn't cried for help because my body suddenly feel so weak, and my eyes become heavy. I can't help not to close it. And slowly my surroundings begun to blur until all I can see was black…

Disclaimer: the chase actually begins in the next chapter so I hope you'll stay tune. I hope you guys review! It'll really make me happy~! Nwei thanks for reading. Hope you like it. But I accept criticism also, me myself and I know it's boring so I hope you can give ideas for the next chap.

Special thanks to my sister for editing this fic ur my savior~! . And thanks also to those who have read "a day without you" and a very special thanks to kyohei11sunako who gave me ideas for the next chap. Thanks sis~! I owe you a lot and to TheRedSin thanks a lot also! and also to kessiah and say special Hi to Hazuki Saiuno thanks also to you~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I never owned Gakeun Alice. Hello to everyone specially to jerrette, sai,rence and money127

**FLASHBACK**

"Excuse me, are you Mikan?"

"Yes, why?" she ask.

"Your professor wants to talk to you," a strange man said in front of me, he look at me straight in the face which made me uncomfortable.

…

"My scariest nightmare, please be gentle with me this time".

So since I can't do anything but follow, I went out the room as he followed behind me. I felt him hold my hand, I thought it was just to make sure that I wouldn't escape but it surprised me when he grabbed me and covered my nose with a hankie. I smelled something awful, I couldn't cried for help because my body suddenly feel so weak, and my eyes become heavy. I can't help not to close it. And slowly my surroundings begun to blur until all I can see was black…

**End of flashback…**

**On the other day..**

Mikan wakes up. Feeling tired even though she didn't do anything...

God damn it! I feel so frail, a little bit dizzy; have we traveled? It feels like hell. I want to rest but how can I rest, it smells dreadful, it's dusty, rusty, I'm in an aged apartment? Just now, I think I'm going to die. I look everywhere to see if I can escape but guys with guns were guiding me.

"So you're awake? ohayou gozaimasu!" a figure showed up smiling at me.

"What's Good in Morning BAKA?" I said shouting at him and hell I'm irritated at his villain smile.

"Oh so you didn't like to be greeted in the morning? How interesting."

"Let me go you- whoever you are~! Show your face!"

"What if I don't want to?"

I snort. "Asshole what do you want?"

"Okay let me get it straight, we want you, yes **you**, you and your powers into our team you foul mouthed young lady." the guy said

"I don't want to and I will never be!" Mikan persisted.

"Think again, you might regret this! We will give you few days and if you decline our request we have no choice but to kill you."

"Kill me if you want to but let me tell you, the academy will come and kick you're stupid ass and they're on their way now!" warned Mikan.

I can see his eyes trembling when I said that, perhaps he was frightened. We've beat him once so I'm sure we can beat him also this time. I know things will turn out like that but how come I'm sweating and my heart beats fast?

"Really? Let's see about it. I've doubled the guards near it" he smirked. "Scared? He added.

"Should I?"

He pointed me his gun. "Scared of guns? Perhaps your powers cant against it, you see little girl, alices are useless with guns. So you think they can still beat me?" he smirked.

I hate it when he said that especially that smirk, It makes me want to beat him up but I cant, my strength falls gradually, even to open my eyes needs much effort to do it the only option is to lay still and hoped that someone will rescue me. I crossed my fingers wishing for luck.

"Feeling sleepy?" he said much like insulting me. "I thought that the medicine has no use on you, I thought that you have nullified it. Hahaha-Funny!. So now the medicine has affected you and you have nothing to do but to sleep and we'll wait for the chopper to come and get us."

That was so not funny I thought.

Back on the academy, her friends was wondering; they are missing someone. Hotaru and Ruka noticed this the most, they found out that Mikan is missing, they thought that she was just doing something somewhere else but as time goes she was found nowhere in the academy. They have reported this to the faculty with Natsume; he found out also about this though they are known as rivals yet he said she saves his life and now it's his turn.

No wonder why there are creepy guys here.

Tensed, Worried emotions filled the atmosphere.

"A team! A strong team! Her friends. That's what we need; we can't afford to let Mikan be a part of someone team she shouldn't be. It will be very dangerous for the academy. If she is forced to handle her powers in darkness, the academy will be in great danger or worse" Mr. Jinno said

"Then let's rescue Mikan but we shouldn't let the other students recognized this it'll be a secret for now." Narumi added.

They've plan to have their first move release Ruka's hawk on the barn and let it fly outside the academy; the hawk wore one of Hotaru's inventions, a camera. They have seen many strong and well-trained rival, all have guns. Some faces are familiar for the reason that they came from the academy and now they're against it. They have seen where and how many there are outside. And the target among the enemies is the one which have a barrier alice since they can't fight without it. The only way is up to Hotaru and her invention to defeat that guy.

It was a long précised plans, they were all secretly sent out of the academy. They were hiding which the enemies can't see. Then the plan started.

It begins with Hotaru went out from their hiding place flying, and everyone tries to shoot her but they can't, she have an invention that covers her, so a bullet can't hurt her. She ignores them; her mind was set straight on her first mission- the barrier man. She used an invention just like the same as the invention that she used when they were having a dodge ball game (first season) against Natsume and his group. With an enormous force, cannon came out and hit the man badly results to make him weakened and turned unconscious. Then everyone attacks.

The fight begins! Everybody was on their positions and beat them one by one.

Natsume. Natsume in his place was facing a very strong man

"Where is the girl?"

"What if I don't tell you?"

"I'm asking you! Where is the MIKAN?"

"Why are you so freaking mad after that girl? Is she your girlfriend? The man smirked. "Though you have a good taste, she's cute and very powerful. But, anyway she's not anymore yours, Reo owned her now!"

"So Reo actually kidnapped her"

He was angry.

Extreme flames appeared.

Wild animals

Shadows

Inventions

Illusions

And duplicate

It was a big fight.

Maybe alices are useless against bullets but it useful to the person who uses the bullets.

The enemies were beaten down. They were lying on the ground helplessly, panting and weak. Making sure that they wouldn't fight back, Narumi imply his Alice on them. Everyone also weakened but still have the will to fight for Mikan which is more important. They were on their next step; to find the hiding place-get Mikan-beat-down-Reo before it's too late.

Finally, they got to the hiding place. Thanks to his guard after being threatened, he tells them the hiding place. They never saw an enemy around the place, they're expecting the guards are inside and gonna' beat them there all at once. Everybody prepared their selves. This is the last step so this will be a big fight.

Natsume burned the door down and everyone entered prepared. But the not expected came out. It was an empty room, they checked everywhere, they even checked the other rooms but they found no Mikan or Reo. Instead, they found a paper- a note.

It says:

_"Too late, Mikan is mine now! We're going somewhere, somewhere where you can't see us but we'll be back soon."_

_Disclaimer: I was thinking of changing the kidnapped thing but the words were fixed. It'll be a lot of work then. So thanks for reading hope someone would review. Got no reviews from my first chap. Ampf._

_I madly need your reviews. Lighten up my day minna~! Love yah all~!_


End file.
